


Worlds Apart

by Longlivemystories



Series: Flight Rising [4]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: M/M, OC, Romance, dragon - Freeform, flight rising - Freeform, kitten!!, teeny tiny baby amount of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longlivemystories/pseuds/Longlivemystories
Summary: A mysterious man enters the shop. What happens next?
Relationships: Jolanii/Navale
Series: Flight Rising [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541671





	Worlds Apart

"And what can I do for you, handsome?" the shop keeper asked sweetly, leaning forward on the counter.

The newcomer glanced around the small shop quietly before turning his attention to Navale, who offered a charming smile.

"Haven't seen you around... Visitor to the clan or resident?" he asked, straightening up a little to put his hand on his hip.

"Resident... for now," the silver-haired man finally spoke, moving over to the wall of ribbons.

"For now, huh? Well, I'm glad you're here. New blood is always fun," Navale laughed lightly, brushing blonde hair back over his shoulder.

The other man glanced him over, quirking an eyebrow.

"Enough with the small talk. How can I help you? Buying a gift for a relative? Girlfriend? Boyfriend?" Navale added, moving over to him to look at the ribbons, too.

"I suppose you could say... a person of interest," he mumbled the answer, seeming to be focusing on the blue shades of ribbons.

"Ooh, a crush?" Navale gushed. "Do they like to wear ribbons in their hair or somewhere else?"

"Around their neck," the customer responded calmly.

"Ah, I see we have similar tastes," Navale giggled, adjusting his own ribbon choker. "Well, what color are their hair and eyes?"

"Blonde and blue..."

"Okay, well, you have a couple of options. If its a lighter shade of blue, I'd pick something like... this soft baby blue. It's somewhat transparent so it's especially nice if they have fairer skin. If it's a darker blue, I'd choose... this solid navy or even black, buuut if they have darker skin, I'd go with more jewel tones like this sapphire solid or even this transparent white," Navale explained, motioning to said ribbons as he spoke.

The other man watched him carefully, before pointing to the soft baby blue ribbon he'd first pointed out.

"Excellent choice! Do you have a measurement of their neck?"

The much taller man nodded and they measured the ribbon out accordingly. Once he paid, he turned to leave, but then paused and turned back somewhat to look at Navale.  
"Thank you... I'm Jolanii, by the way."

"Jolanii," Navale repeated. "I'm Navale but a lot of people call me Navi," the show owner said with a smile and a little wave of the fingers.

Jolanii nodded and finally left.

Navale walked with Drost down the cobbled street, low heels clacking in the early morning air.

"Sun makes the best coffee," Navale breathed, taking a sip of said coffee.

"I don't think the man sleeps though," Drost pointed out, switching his hot coffee cup to the other hand.

"True... but I don't think Iolite does either... I can't imagine spending so much time apart from my mate," the shop keeper said solemnly.

"That would involve you having a mate," Drost teased, causing Navale to gasp and put a hand to his chest.

"I thought you were my friend, Drost! There's not exactly a lot of eligible bachelors around here," he added, pouting.

"What about that guy you were telling me about... The silver haired one," Drost mentioned.

"Oh, Jolanii! He is such a babe..." Navale sighed dreamily. "But he apparently has his eye on someone else... He was buying a present for 'someone of interest'.... his words, not mine."

"Oh...kay? A little weird, but if he's as hot as you say..." Drost snorted, then paused. "Oh, hey, Navi, is that him?"

Navale followed Drost's gaze to indeed see Jolanii crouched down in a squatting position in front of a dumpster.

"He told me he was a resident... do you think he has a home, yet?" Navale asked.

"He's pretty new so maybe not... you should invite him to stay at your house," Drost suddenly said, looking excited.

"What about his person of interest?" Navale grumbled.

"Oh wait... look..."

Navale peered closer as a small shape crawled out from under the dumpster. Upon closer inspection, he realized it was a kitten. The small creature was covered in mud from the recent heavy rains and it hissed wearily at Jolanii when he held his hand out for it to sniff. The newcomer carefully reached in his pocket and pulled out something that piqued the kitten's interest and he made his way closer. It started eating what ever it was Jolanii had pulled out of his pocket and he carefully pet it. Once it was done eating, Jolanii carefully picked it up, though it didn't seem to mind and just curled up to him. He turned to leave and paused upon seeing the other two.

"Good morning!" Drost called out, already headed straight for him. "Is that a kitten?"

Navale quickly caught up to his friend, silently cursing him.

"Yeah... I've been trying to catch him all week," he mumbled, lightly scratching its head. "He's pretty good at evading."

"Poor little baby needs a bath," Navale cooed, gently rubbing its belly.

Loud, uneven purrs erupted from the small creature and Navale smiled.

"You can clean him up in my shop," he offered. "I have a warm water basin that would be perfect for this angel."

Jolanii nodded. "Thank you for your kindness..."

Drost rummaged around his pouch for a second before pulling out a small bundle of herbs.

"This is a mixture of healing herbs. Put it in the water when you bathe him and it'll help fight off any illness he may have picked up on the streets."

Navale nodded, accepting the herbs. As Jolanii and Navale headed towards his shop, they spotted Gimel and his son heading into the woods.

"I'm not surprised Gimel is taking Fey out before he's out of hatchlinghood," Navale laughed quietly. "Poor thing can't even transform yet..."

"It was not uncommon where I'm from that hatchlings were put to work before they could transform," Jolanii mumbled.

Navale looked over at him, surprised. That was considered immoral in most parts of the world, but there were a few clans who struggled to get by or just didn't care about the children's well being. Navale unlocked the front door to the shop and closed it behind Jolanii, locking it again. 

"I don't actually open for another hour so we have time," he reassured the other man, slipped off his sweater and heading into the back.

Jolanii followed suit, rubbing the kittens chin as he went. The backroom was half the size of the already small shop, but it was set up just as carefully. Indeed there was a basin on the back wall connected to a faucet with hot and cold water options. 

"This shampoo is animal-safe," Navale commented, picking up the bottle. "My familiar is almost always covered in mud," he sighed, shaking his head.

"Where is your familiar?" he mumbled.

"Over there, in the corner. He is staying here until I can get the heat fixed in my house," the shop keeper pointed out, motioning to what seemed like a mossy rock in the corner.

Jolanii squinted at it until it moved. The assumed rock turned around and out popped a turtle head, moss growing freely as well as a flower here and there.

"Where's your familiar?" Navale asked, starting the water, keeping his hand under the stream so the water wasn't too hot or cold.

"Ah... he wanders... he comes when he's called, but I prefer to let him have his freedom," Jolanii said with a small laugh.

"Oh, cool... a lot of our clan does the same thing," Navale commented, turning off the water when he was satisfied. "All right little guy. I know most cats don't like water, but I'm hoping you're okay with this..."

Jolanii brought the kitten over and gently dipped him in, making sure to keep his head above the water. The sleepy creature mewled pitifully, but didn't struggle very hard against his restraints. Navale washed him carefully, keeping the soap from his face. The kitten watched the herb bundle float by and batted at it curiously, causing Navale to laugh quietly.

"He's a pretty cute little guy without all the mud," Navale giggled, manicured hands working the soap into his fur before rinsing it out.

Jolanii hummed in agreement and kept the kitten in the water while Navale grabbed a towel.

"Hold on, your shirt is all dirty now, too," Navale pointed out. "You can take it off and I'll clean it while you dry him," the shop keeper added, already gently drying the purring creature off.

The other man didn't hesitate in slipping off his shirt and resting it on the side of the basin, accepting the kitten wrapped in the bundle while he leaned against a near by counter. Navale paused, unable to stop himself from scanning the other's body, which was riddled with scars, all different ages. A pang hit Navale's heart, but he finally returned his attention to the shirt and cleaned that as well.

"There... it can dry in here," he murmured, hanging it up on a clothes line that lined the back wall. "I dry herbs here sometimes when Drost runs out of room... plus you wouldn't believe how often my clothes get dirty when I'm getting flowers from out back," Navale laughed. "Hows he doing?"

"Well... he's asleep now," Jolanii commented, looking up from the kitten. 

"Reaper runs the general store in town... I can run by once they're open and get some kitten food," Navale offered.

"Thats very kind of you, but I can grab it. You have a shop to run, remember?"

"Oh, right," Navale laughed. "Well, you're welcome to stay as long as you'd like... Have you... made a house yet?" he asked.

"No," the other man admitted. "I wasn't sure if I was actually going to stay, but I'd like to," he murmured quietly.

Navale offered a small smile, watching him a moment. "If it's not too forward, you can stay with me... like I said the heat isn't working right now, but I have a pretty nice fire place."

Jolanii looked up at him once again, face softening. "That'd be nice... thank you..."

"Person of interest, huh?"

Jolanii turned his head toward the source of the comment and paused when he saw Navale leaning against the door frame to the living room, a shawl wrapped around his shoulders.

"Ah... yeah... I thought you might think me strange if I told you what it was really for..." he mumbled lowly, turning back to his new charge.

The kitten batted a small ball of fluff around before pausing and hopping around it as though it would return attack any moment. Navale smiled fondly at the soft blue ribbon acting as a collar. 

"You must have cut it shorter to fit," he pointed out, sitting down on the couch, enjoying the warmth from the fire.

"I did... my apologies."

"I'm not upset, Jolanii," Navale laughed. "It's okay! It's look cute on him."

Jolanii nodded in agreement, moving back a little bit to sit on the couch as well. They were both silent for a while as they watched the kitten tired itself out.

"Have you thought of a name?" Navale asked, glancing over at the other man.

"Keyofire... or Key for short..."

"The Shadow clan's word for warrior," Navale murmured lowly. "You were... in a Shadow clan?"

"I was born to a Wind clan, but before I actually hatched, I was... apparently found by a Shadow clan member and raised there," Jolanii confided. "I don't know the whole story, but I know the people that raised me aren't tell the whole truth."

"I'm sorry, Jolanii..."

"Don't be. It happens. Eggs get stolen," he grumbled. "Or lost... or sold or traded. I know you probably wouldn't recognize me unless I was in dragon form, but... we've met before."

Navale looked at him curiously.

"I've never left the Water lands, though..." he pointed out.

"You did... when you were still a hatchling," Jolanii responded, turning to face him now. "You got lost and wandered into Shadow territory."

"How...?"

Memories flashed through Navale's head. Very faint, blurry memories filled with fear and uncertainty in a dark, smelly place. A blurry, silver creature came into view and Navale struggled to make the image clear.

"You...? You were the one who lead me back home?" Navale asked incredulously.

"I was... I think I was maybe a day older than you."

"Well, that day matters more than most think," Navale snorted, leaning back against the couch. "I can't believe you remember that..."

A small smile picked up the corners of Jolanii's mouth. "I thought you were the most beautiful Dragon I'd ever seen..." he admitted softly.

Navale looked at him with surprise, unsure of what to say.

"I looked for a long time for you once I was old enough to leave my clan behind," Jolanii admitted, leaning back against the couch to watch the kitten again. "I couldn't believe it when I stumbled into your shop the other day and found you, just there... looking as beautiful as ever."

A blush crept across Navale's face and he placed a hand on Jolanii's shoulder.

"You're killing me here... you know that, right?"

Jolanii laughed at that and returned his gaze to Navale.

"Then come here and we'll seal our deaths with a kiss, hm?"


End file.
